The present invention relates to an intake air control device for an automotive air-conditioning apparatus for air-conditioning the interior cabin of an automobile, and more particularly to such an intake air control device for reducing the amount of air introduced from the exterior of the automobile when air-conditioning control is commanded.
Automotive air-conditioning apparatus have heretofore been employed to air-condition the automobile passenger compartment or cabin. Air is introduced into the automotive air-conditioning apparatus selectively from within the passenger compartment and the exterior of the automobile. The amount of air thus introduced into the automotive air-conditioning apparatus is controlled by an intake damper.
When air-conditioning control is commanded while air is being drawn from the exterior of the automobile, the drawn air is cooled by an evaporator and discharged into the passenger compartment through an outlet. Sometimes, the air introduced from the exterir of the automobile cannot fully be dehumidified, so that a mist may be discharged from the outlet into the passenger compartment. When this happens, the windshield may be frosted by the mist, failing to provide a clear vision needed by the driver for driving the automobile safely.
Such a problem manifests itself particularly when ambient air is highly humid.
No special provision has heretofore been made for solving the foregoing problem.